


pillow play

by hydrangeamaiden



Series: Lacenet Collection [5]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, Crazy Bug Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Face-Sitting, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple genitalia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Tentacle Dick, Vaginal Fingering, Void!Hornet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrangeamaiden/pseuds/hydrangeamaiden
Summary: “I want you.” Her chest heaves. Her heart is making its escape through her throat, and she swallows it back down.
Relationships: Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight)
Series: Lacenet Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536415
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	pillow play

Hornet struggles against her bonds, and mewls gently as a pair of hands caress her. With the blindfold secured around her, she can only guess what Lace is going to do to her. The first warm breath against her carapace and she brings her thighs together, trapping the slender black hand between them.

“Ah, ah. I want to see you spread out for me.” There’s a slight, lilting laughter as Hornet’s legs are pried open and pushed back. Her exposed cunt drools hungrily, and Lace is more than happy to oblige it with an open-mouthed kiss. She pushes her tongue past her vulva and against her inner walls, lush with juices.

It doesn’t last long enough. Hornet hears Lace sit up and whines, bucking her hips upward in frantic and useless pursuit of her sweet tongue.

“Not yet, sweetheart. I want to make you last.” Lace crawls atop Hornet, who doesn’t need to see to know that she’s smiling. Her thighs, full and soft, cradle her shell invitingly. “And I want you to make me feel good. Can you do that for me?”

“_Mhmm_.” Hornet feels a hand between her horns, keeping her pressed to the pillow. Those thighs compress around her shell, making her feel short of breath. Without Lace holding her legs down, she bends them until her knees are pressed against Lace’s back. By doing this, she nudges her forward so that her plump vulva is against her mouth.

This is something Lace in particular enjoys, having Hornet helpless, unable to do anything but lap at her cunt. Ever since that once upon a time when they barely knew each other, Lace has always clung to anything she could lord over Hornet: her knowledge of Pharloom, her strength, her speed. As their relationship blossomed from sour to sweet, she exerted her dominance in ways that are more pleasurable for the both of them. Even when Hornet’s bounds are undone, it is because Lace wills it.

Hornet puts her hands on Lace’s thighs and squeezes her chitinous flesh until her claws almost go through it. There is some pride to be had in how she’s the one making Lace squirm like this, rutting against her face until she can scarcely breath. Hornet tilts her head away to take a deep breath, before resuming her ministrations. She slides one hand up Lace’s body in search of her chest, which she strokes and squeezes. Lace arches back against her knees, fervently rocking her hips until Hornet can scarcely keep up. She comes warm and gushing into Hornet’s mouth until her slick spills over the sides of Hornet’s shell.

Hornet denies Lace a moment of respite by licking her clean, reveling at the loud, shameless moaning she hears. The only thing that stops her from continuing is Lace crawling off of her. She hears heavy breathing, then feels it against her shell as Lace captures her in a deep kiss. Their arms are around each other and Lace is cleaning her shell with slow, teasing licks. For good measure, she dips into the crook of Hornet’s neck and suckles there until her spider gasps.

While she’s doing this, she has slipped a hand between Hornet’s legs, stroking so close to her slit that she gasps. Her fingers scrabble against the elaborate knot on her blindfold, an effort made hopeless by Lace’s firm grip on her wrists.

“Behave,” Lace breathes. She’s not too exhausted from her orgasm to continue giving orders, which Hornet finds herself helpless to resist. The kisses along her jawline coax her into relaxing her hands, and allowing Lace to position her as she pleases.

Lace continues, “Lie flat on your back, and bend your knees like before.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Hornet stammers. She hears Lace leave the bed. A drawer opens, and shuts. It’s obvious what she’s planning, and the only question Hornet has is which toy she’s going to bring back to the bed. A smooth hand rests on her knee, and she shivers with anticipation.

“What do you think I’m going to do to you, little spider?” comes Lace’s teasing, lilting voice. She hooks both her arms under Hornet’s knees, dragging her closer. Something smooth and hard presses against one of her thighs. “What would you like me to do?”

A spark of defiance finds its way up her throat: “We both know what I want,” she grunts. “Give it to me.”

“Give what, little spider? I’m afraid you’re going to have to be a little more _specific_ than that.” At the word ‘specific’, Lace trails a finger up Hornet’s wet slit. Just a bit more pressure, and that finger would be inside of her. She tilts her hips upwards in useless pursuit of it.

“I want...you...” Hornet squirms uncomfortably. The taste of her lover is still warm and fresh on her tongue.

“I’m asking,” Lace leans over Hornet’s prone body, and the smooth, hard thing rests against her abdomen, “what you want me to do to you.”

“I want you.” Her chest heaves. Her heart is making its escape through her throat, and she swallows it back down. “I want you to, to fuck me.”

All at once Lace’s weight leaves her body. With an indignant cry, Hornet tries to sit up, but a pair of hands force her back down. Pride be damned, she whimpers and clings to Lace’s hands. There are not enough shooting stars to wish for what she wants, things that only Lace could give her, and she is being denied. Lace’s laughter is silky soft and enough to weaken Hornet’s grasp, allowing her to tress up her wrists once more.

“I don’t know if you’ve earned it with that behavior. Perhaps if you ask nicely, I’ll consider,” Lace says with a wistful sigh. Her extra limbs have hooked firmly beneath her knees and on either side of her waist. Hornet couldn’t move even if she wanted to, and it frustrates her even more than the blindfold.

“Please...” Hornet resists the urge to tug at the binds. She wants to throw herself into Lace’s arms and to stay prone at her mercy all at once. The vulnerable state she has been placed in is making her heart race. Can Lace hear it, readying itself to explode in her chest?

“Please, what?” Lace’s hands crawl like spiders up her waist, cradling her jaw. Just that touch alone sends Hornet reeling from pleasure.

“Please...Please fuck me. I’m begging you,” Hornet chokes out. It is not difficult to give up her dignity when Lace has pushed her so. “Please just touch me. I cannot endure it any longer. Please, please, please...”

Lace presses her open mouth against Hornet’s, kissing her slow and deep. Her pleas are cut off into a sharp whimper, melting into a soft moan against Lace’s warm tongue. The appendage that she now recognizes as a strap-on glides over her slit and comes to a rest on her lower belly. Still, it is Lace’s kisses that draw the strongest reactions out of her. Her carapace burns with each glance to her shell, down her neck and across her quivering chest. Lace kisses up each arm and giggles at the fluttering pulse in her wrists, suckles on her collarbone until Hornet is gasping. The worst of it all is when she drags her tongue up Hornet’s thigh, stopping short of her drooling cunt.

“Look at you. You’ve made a mess of your blindfold,” Lace tuts. It takes naught but a hooked finger to undo the knot, and Hornet blinks against the lighting of the bedroom. Her wide black eyes are wet with tears that Lace licks off her shell, punctuated with a kiss to each eyelid. “You’ve been such a good girl for me, little spider. I think you’ve waited long enough.”

She sits up, and Hornet drinks up the sight of her plum-flushed cheeks and wide smile. The strap-on she has chosen is tapered at the end, covered with soft bumps and ridges that make Hornet’s heart leap into her throat.

“Like what you see?” Lace secures her arms around Hornet’s legs, bringing her ankles up to her shoulders. She rocks her hips forward and slides the dildo between Hornet’s thighs. “This will fit so nicely inside of you...”

All Hornet can do is lie there and watch Lace uncap a clear bottle. She makes a show of squeezing it onto the strap-on, which soon glistens with lube. Finally, _finally_, she presses the tip to Hornet’s entrance and pushes in. Its girth stretches her walls, and the soft spines press against her in such a way that she softly cries out. Lace kisses Hornet’s leg as she slowly eases herself into her with a squelch.

“Ohh, you look like you’re enjoying yourself,” she murmurs against Hornet’s calf. “You are adorable like this.”

She strokes quick circles around Hornet’s clit. “Show me what this pretty Void of yours can do, sweetheart.”

“That’s, um...” Hornet’s breath hitches when Lace presses further inside of her. Her words come out as moans instead, hips rolling and writhing. Her clitoris swells into a sinuous, squirming appendage that wraps around Lace’s fingers. Her slick, sensitive erection throbs at the slightest touch, and all it takes is a single stroke for her vision to fill with spots. The pulsing of her walls and the undulating, squirting length sends her into a state of vertigo. What was supposed to be a groan is instead a strangled squeak.

“Oh, god,” Hornet gasps. There is no reprieve from her orgasm, only the dildo slamming repeatedly into her cunt. Her erection is similarly punished by Lace stroking and twisting it until she cums messily for a second time. It is the only part of her that does not go limp, and Lace, overcome with need, yanks off her strap-on and straddles Hornet’s waist.

“I’m still sensitive,” she pleads, as Lace presses the tip against her drooling cunt. She tips her pelvis upwards nonetheless. She wants to be inside Lace so badly it hurts, and puts her shaking hands against Lace’s soft waist. Lace takes her slowly, head lolled back and groaning. Every inch of her body is Hornet’s to witness, supple and svelte with each agonizing roll of her hips.

As Lace moans, she slips a hand behind her and thrusts her fingers into Hornet’s cunt. “Just keep moving like that, sweetheart,” she breathes. She drags one of Hornet’s hands up her chest and to her mouth, where she presses sloppy kisses to her palm. They are both undone and consumed by each other entirely.

Many times Hornet feels about to come, only for Lace to stop fingering her or squeeze her erection. With each denied orgasm both desperation and sensitivity grow, forcing her to beg for release. Please, _please_, let her come.

Lace’s smile grows with each plea, and finally she leans forward with her hands against Hornet’s shoulders. She bends all the way forward so that they are chest-to-chest. Hornet feels her breath, warm against her neck, and her walls tightening around her erection. Lace shudders and cries out as the orgasm tears suddenly through her, and it brings Hornet to her climax as well. She feels her Void spilling into Lace until it overflows and drips back onto her.

They lie against each other for several minutes, flushed and exhausted by their lovemaking. Lace, who had been in complete, graceful control during the act, is now limp and helpless. Hornet, equally depleted, enfolds her into an embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write more Lacenet smut. There were things that I didn't think to include, and I also forgot about Lace's spider legs halfway through, so maybe next time? ;>;


End file.
